Teoría de conjuntos: Un San Valentín en el 221B
by Alexis Elric
Summary: John y Sherlock han sido pareja durante cuatro años y ellos dos tienen una forma muy especial de celebrar el San Valentín, después de todo son una pareja muy peculiar.


Teoría de conjuntos John leyó el título y sintió que era algo extraño leer algo así, si bien él era una persona que amaba la literatura nunca en su vida había leído un poemario escrito por una latino, y no era que el menospreciara la literatura internacional, simplemente no le llamaba la atención –Vamos tómalo es un regalo –dijo Sarah al momento de entregárselo- por el día del amor y la amistad.

Después de esa corta aclaración de rubio no pudo decir que no "Poemas del alma" ese era el título del libro y en letra más pequeñas se podía leer el nombre del autor "Mario Benedetti", John soltó un suspiro de resignación, no era su costumbre menospreciar las cosas sin conocerlas, lo iba a leer y después de hacerlo podía decir si le gustaba o no.

Abrió el libro y después de leer el título del primer poema puso en duda el buen gusto literario de su compañera de trabajo –No puedo creer que haya pagado un traductor solo por este libro- comento mientras miraba por la ventana del taxi, ese día había tráfico y al parecer se iba a demorar mucho en llegar a casa, soltó un suspiro nuevamente, después de todo la única forma de pasar el tiempo seria leyendo el libro.

Cada cuerpo tiene  
su armonía y  
su desarmonía.  
En algunos casos  
la suma de armonías  
puede ser casi  
empalagosa.  
En otros  
el conjunto  
de desarmonías  
produce algo mejor  
que la belleza.

John acabo de leer el primer poema y sonrió, bueno ahora podía asegurar que si iba a acabar de leer el libro. En ese momento se acordó de Sherlock y pensó que sería bueno enviarle un mensaje después de todo no le había escrito en el día, había pasado muy ocupado en la clínica y no tuvo tiempo de enviarle un mensaje.

"¿Dónde estás? Yo voy de camino a casa, hay un tráfico terrible, espero hayas tenido algún caso, por cierto Sherlock ¿Qué opinas de la teoría de conjuntos?" JW

"Estoy en la morgue con Molly, porque no caminaste te dije en la mañana que habría tráfico, porque me preguntas eso, es lo más elemental en la enseñanza primaria" SH

John rio al imaginar la cara de indignación de Sherlock al preguntarle algo "lógico", John le tomo una foto al poema y se lo envió en un mensaje "Me refería a esto" JW

"Cuando llegue a casa hablaremos muy seriamente de las cosas que lees, por cierto John hoy quiero cena" SH

"Está bien, preparare la cena no llegues tarde" JW

El regreso a casa demoro más de lo normal pero John no sintió desesperación estaba demasiado entretenido con la lectura que incluso no le pareció haberse demorado mucho –Gracias. –dijo mientras bajaba del taxi, al abrir la puerta de la casa se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, al parecer la señora Hudson había salido. John soltó un suspiro al ver el departamento completamente desordenado, coloco el libro en la mesa de la sala y se recostó en el sofá, definitivamente la vida con Sherlock podía ser todo menos aburrida.

Sherlock subió las escaleras con esa ligereza tan digna de él –Buenas noches. John cerro el libro que estaba leyendo y lo coloco en la mesa –Te dije que llegaras temprano –agrego mirando con molestia a Sherlock - prácticamente dijiste "no llegues tarde".

–Son las once de la noche –comento con cierta molestia.

–Lo sé, es solo que se me hizo tarde –Sherlock se sentó junto al rubio–. John quiero cenar.

El rubio soltó un suspiro y se levantó, en ocasiones como esa le molestaba el cinismo de su pareja. Sherlock tomo el libro que estaba en la mesa –¿Desde cuando lees literatura latina? –pregunto acercándose a la cocina.

–Me lo regalo Sarah esta tarde –John saco el plato del microondas y enseguida coloco el otro–. Al principio no quería leerlo pero entretiene.

–Después de enviarme ese absurdo matemático, no sé qué pensar de ese escritor –Sherlock escucho la risa de John y alzo una ceja.

–Después de la cena te leeré otro de sus poemas –John saco el otro plato del microondas–. A ver si defines lo que piensas de él.

Después de eso la cena fue tranquila, Sherlock le comento a John lo que había pasado en el caso y termino diciendo "No era nada bueno pero servía para matar el tiempo", el pelinegro se quedó mirando el plato –Esto es una venganza cierto –John alzo una ceja y lo miro fijamente–.

–Sí, lo es, como te atreves a dejar el departamento en ese estado, me cuesta mucho arreglarlo sabes– Sherlock rodo los ojos –Si hubiese sabido que ibas a cocinar verduras no hubiese enviado el mensaje–. John se levantó y retiro su plato de la mesa –Pero lo hiciste y por cierto te comes todo, además porque no lo dedujiste–

–Creí que me perdonarías por ser san Valentín– Sherlock se puso de pie y levanto su plato –John no pienso comer esto –Sherlock coloco el plato en el lavadero. –Haz lo que quieras– agrego el rubio y dejo la cocina.

John se encontraba sentado en el sillón –¿Qué tal tu día? –Pregunto el pelinegro mientras colocaba una botella de vino y dos copas en la mesa –Normal –John vio las copas y no pudo evitar sonreír, desde que salió con Sherlock hace ya cuatro años, se habían acostumbrado a festejar el San Valentín de esa manera, no habías regalos ni promesas vacías o palabras bonita que se llevaba el viento, solamente eran ellos dos en el departamento con una botella de vino marca"Chateau Lafite" siendo como no lo eran el resto del año, sinceros.

Ese era el único día en el año donde ambos se permitían decir y preguntar todas esas cosas que ninguno de los dos aceptaba el resto del año, ese trato silencio de ser sinceros ese día, era el mejor San Valentín que podían pedir, ellos no prometían cosas a futuro, solamente recordar por qué se amaba y ese día se decían todas las cosas, ninguno gritaba ni se molestaba solo aceptaba lo que el otro decía y después corregían los errores, esa era la mejor promesa de fidelidad y de amor que se podían hacer.

–Hoy te extrañe mucho –dijo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba y servía las copas –De hecho no quería que vayas a trabajar, odio tu estúpido empleo mediocre de medio tiempo –John rio y tomo un poco de vino –Lo que en verdad odias es que pase tiempo con Sarah –Sherlock hizo un mueca y se alzó la copa de vino tomándola toda. –Si puede ser eso –Sherlock se acomodó en sofá y John lleno su copa de vino de nuevo –Sabes que te amo ¿cierto? –. Sherlock miro a John y le sonrió –Si, lo sé –John se acomodó encima de las piernas de él pelinegro –Entonces porque desconfías de mi –Sherlock sobo suavemente las cejas de John–. No desconfió de ti, desconfió de ella.

Sherlock observo a John por unos segundos y después se inclinó un poco para besarlo –John ¿Por qué me quieres? –El rubio estiro su mano y la poso en la mejilla de Sherlock, en verdad no sabía que responder, había muchas razones y alegar una o varias era difícil, entonces recordó lo que había leído y se levantó, busco el libro en la cocina donde Sherlock lo había dejado anteriormente y regreso, se volvió a acomodar en las piernas del pelinegro.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –La pregunta del pelinegro hizo que John sonriera, esa era otra de su treguas ese día Sherlock no deducía nada simplemente dejaba que las cosas pasaran, John podía asegurar que ese día las emociones gobernaban al pelinegro –Te voy a explicar por qué te quiero, creo que no hay mejor forma que esta y aunque no son mis palabras, parece como si este hombre hubiese leído mi pensamiento. –John comenzó a leer.

Tus manos son mi caricia  
mis acordes cotidianos  
te quiero porque tus manos  
trabajan por la justicia

si te quiero es porque sos  
mi amor mi cómplice y todo  
y en la calle codo a codo  
somos mucho más que dos

tus ojos son mi conjuro  
contra la mala jornada  
te quiero por tu mirada  
que mira y siembra futuro

tu boca que es tuya y mía  
tu boca no se equivoca  
te quiero porque tu boca  
sabe gritar rebeldía

si te quiero es porque sos  
mi amor mi cómplice y todo  
y en la calle codo a codo  
somos mucho más que dos

y por tu rostro sincero  
y tu paso vagabundo  
y tu llanto por el mundo  
porque sos pueblo te quiero

y porque amor no es aureola  
ni cándida moraleja  
y porque somos pareja  
que sabe que no está sola

te quiero en mi paraíso  
es decir que en mi país  
la gente viva feliz  
aunque no tenga permiso

si te quiero es porque sos  
mi amor mi cómplice y todo  
y en la calle codo a codo  
somos mucho más que dos.

–Te amo. –Respondió Sherlock y lo beso suavemente –Feliz San Valentín, amor –dijo John y se ganó otro beso, esta vez más lujurioso –Feliz San Valentín –Agrego Sherlock –Pero creo que la cama sería la mejor opción –John sonrió–. Tienes razón.

Definitivamente John amaba ese día, adora esas promesas silenciosas, esas palabras de amor y esa miradas de nunca te abandere y los te amo incontable que el pelinegro le susurraba al odio mientras hacían el amor.


End file.
